


getting in the swing

by porcelaincarnival



Series: you can jive! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack, Dancer Peter Parker, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hip Hop, Like it hasn't happened yet, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter can dance, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, We don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaincarnival/pseuds/porcelaincarnival
Summary: Peter finally has the tower to himself and wants to let loose and dance





	getting in the swing

**Author's Note:**

> bet you thought you'd seen the last of me

Peter had daydreamed about his summer for months, usually in class where he stared out of the window in order to let his mind wander.  

 

He was going to train with the Avengers!  Of course, he already did that. Even after half a year, the shock and excitement of the knowledge that not only does he know the Avengers has not worn off.  Now, with the upcoming summer, he was going to not only train with them twice a week, but three! He couldn't believe it either!

 

It has been fun so far, June was dedicated to Avengers time, with his Europe trip not until July.  Two weeks had passed and the boy already felt stronger. Not only physically, but his confidence had definitely felt a boost.  His proudest moment so far had been when he outsmarted Clint on Hand-to-Hand Combat Day. 

 

_ Peter analyzed the archer's swift movements as they weaved around each other like cobras in a basket.  He propelled himself behind Clint, making sure to bend his knees just like Steve had advised.  _

 

_ Eyeing Clint's bicep, he noticed a ripple in his muscles as they tensed.  That meant he was about to swing, but Peter was already a step ahead. He jumped about seven feet and dived forward, grabbing Clint's shoulders, and slamming him onto his back.  Peter flipped a bit before landing in a crouch, arms braced for retaliation. _

 

_ It didn't come. _

 

_ Clint remained on the ground, panting. _

 

_ "Oh my God!  Are you okay, Mr. Barton?  I'm so so so sorry!" The teenager fretted, hands fluttering around him, making him look more animated than usually. _

 

_ His babbling was cut off by Clint chuckling and the other heroes who were closely watching the spar clapping. _

 

_ "You really got me, kid.  Nice work." Clint said, wrestling Peter to lay beside him before ruffling his hair. _

 

_ Peter laughed bubbled from his throat and he squirmed to get up. _

 

He arrived that morning via Happy, eager to get the day started.  He waved a grumpy Happy goodbye and made his way inside.

 

He rode up the elevator to the training room after a pleasant conversation with FRIDAY.  He peeked inside, observing his surroundings. It was empty.

 

_ Ah _ , he thought,  _ they must still be asleep.  I did get here earlier than usual. _

 

It was around 7am when he made it to Stark Tower; training began at 9am.  

 

_ The early bird gets this bread _ , Peter cheerily reminded himself.

 

FRIDAY took him to the penthouse, where Peter was once again met with emptiness.  No one sat at the kitchen island eating a yogurt parfait nor was Steve singing in the shower was heard.

 

"Hey, FRI?"  He called out questioningly.

 

"Yes, Peter?"

 

"Um, where is everyone?"

 

"Boss and the rest of the Avengers were called to a meeting with Nick Fury at 5am.  Nothing dangerous, just biannual protocol." The AI reassured.

 

"Oh, okay.  Do you know when they'll get back?"

 

"Last time, they returned at around 1:30pm."

 

Peter groaned.  Training would be over by then.  He couldn't call his aunt to pick him up, neither did he want to bother Happy again.  The man looked ready to either punch Peter or himself during the car ride that morning.  He could take the subway, but he didn't have any plans. MJ was watching a Broadway musical that day and Ned was visiting his family in the Philippines.

 

"Do you think they'll mind if I stay here today?  Even though there's no one here?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

 

"Of course not, Peter.  I do recommend you do not engage in any training without someone present, though."

 

He sighed, fake whining.

 

"Peter?"

 

The teenager turned to see Pepper walking into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to work.

 

"Hi, Ms. Potts!"  He greeted, giving the woman a hug.  She smiled in return, smoothing down his hair.

 

"What're you doing here?  I thought Tony told you that they had a meeting a few days ago."

 

Did he?

 

_ "Hey, Pete, just so you know, you have Wednesday off since we have a meeting with Captain Eyepatch."  Tony told the boy while they tinkered with their own work in progressed in Tony's lab. _

 

_ Peter grunted in response, eyes looking at his delicate wiring through a microscope, trying to identify why there was an irregularity in his current project.  Perhaps there was something wrong in its inner parts? Or maybe it required another energy source? Or maybe  _ he  _ was the problem?  Oh, God... _

 

_ "Pete?  Ya hear?"  Tony joked, turning to look at the teenager. _

 

_ Peter gave him a thumbs up before they both returned to their inventions. _

 

Ah.

 

"Uh, I don't think he mentioned it?"  Peter lied, trying to save face.

 

"Must've slipped his mind.  You know how old people are."  She winked, as if they were discussing a dirty secret.

 

Peter laughed, nodding.

 

"Is it okay if I stay here for today?  I'm probably gonna head down to the lab or something."  He wanted more permission outside of an AI that was notorious for being a sneaky minx.

 

"You know you're always welcome, Peter.  Just be careful and don't blow anything up again."  Pepper gave him a knowing glance before making her way to the elevator.

 

Peter then found himself without anything to do.  He was supposed to start a new project with Tony after training the next time they saw each other but now with that a bust.  

 

_ What to do? _

 

Then, a brilliant idea came to his brain.  

 

_ I can learn new choreography! _

 

Wow, his mind.

 

He hadn't had the opportunity to learn anything so far that summer.  He didn't like dancing in front of May (her and her prying phone) and he definitely did not like dancing in front of the Avengers.  The only hero he was comfortable dancing in front of was Natasha, and it was because she was his ballet instructor.

 

He made his way down to the training room, setting his bag onto the ground and pulling out his beat up laptop.

 

He browsed his dance playlist on YouTube, which was dedicated to dances he wanted to learn or had already learned.

 

Settling on the dance he had been rewatching again and again for a few months, he got to work.

 

The choreography was more intense than he was used to.  With its many hits and footwork, he was dedicating his entire self to learning the dance.  He was not about to get defeated by a one minute and four second long video.

 

~

 

"I like her."

 

"Danvers?"

 

"I do too, she has big dick energy."

 

"She has what?"

 

"Big dick energy, Peter taught me that."

 

"Of course he did."

 

The Avengers were on their way back from their meeting; which ended extremely early, around 10am.  Usually, Fury liked to keep them as long as he could, interrogating and eyeing them disapprovingly.  Although, with the new addition of Carol Danvers, they got through what they needed to discuss in a little over an hour and were sent home.  She definitely was all business, and they were grateful for that.  Many of the heroes left to go to their own homes or to take care of other business and soon it was just Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint.

 

Riding up the elevator, they soon filed into the penthouse.

 

Pepper, who was taking a coffee break, looked up in surprise.  

 

"You're all back early, is something wrong?"

 

Steve shook his head, explaining the interesting new person who was present.

 

"Huh, I'd like to meet her."

 

"You'll like her,"  Natasha grinned.

 

"I'll be heading back down to the offices,"  Pepper said, heading out before stopping in the doorway, "O h!  Say hi to Peter by the way.  He's in the tower somewhere."

 

"Huh?"  Tony was about to question her further before she closed the door.

 

"Why's the kid here?"  Clint asked, grabbing a banana.

 

"Not sure, thought he knew not to come today."  Tony admitted.

 

"Hey FRI, where's Peter?"  

 

"The training rooms, boss."

 

With a quick glance at each other, they made their way to said room.  

 

~

 

Peter was overjoyed.  It had only taken him about two hours to learn the dance after mirroring the video and slowing it down.  Soon, he was just cleaning and running through it. He had grabbed his baseball cap from his backpack and was using it just like the guy in the video.

 

He gulped down some more water before making his way to his laptop, pressing replay.  He did another run through, satisfied.

 

He was hit replay again before hearing the door open.

 

Peter whirled around, angling himself in front of the screen.

 

Tony was the first to enter, about to speak before raising an eyebrow.

 

"Why is Sexyback blasting in here?"

 

Peter gave him a wobbling smile, bending his knees to more firmly lean back against his laptop, "I miss Justin Timberlake, you know how it is."

"He's not dead, you know."

 

Clint was quick to swipe the device from behind the teenager and he grinned wildly, "You've been dancing again!"

 

The heroes turned to face the youngest Avenger with mischievous grins.

 

Steve peered at the laptop from over the archer's shoulder, "I haven't seen you dance in a while, kid."

 

"Oh I-"

 

"You have a playlist?"  Clint interrupted.

 

"No!"

 

Clint was already scrolling through the videos, "What's this?  7 rings?"

 

"I learned that a w-"

 

Clint clicked and suddenly Ariana Grande was filling the room.

 

"Oh my God," Steve said, "you learned that?"

 

Peter twisted the hem of his shirt, "Yeah."

 

Natasha nodded at him, "Why don't you show us?"

 

"No."

 

"Come on, why not?"

 

"It's embarrassing."

 

"If anything, I gain more respect for you the more you dance.  You have a lot of talents, kid." Tony said.

 

Peter paused, "You do?"

 

"Of course, kiddo."  Tony ruffled the teenager's hair.  Peter smiled to himself, even though Tony praises him almost everyday, it still felt good to be reassured.

 

"Fine.  Play it back."  Peter ordered.

 

The heroes pumped their fists and sat down, Clint playing DJ.

 

They watched as Peter pop, locked, and dropped it low.  Peter seemed to forget his audience, his facials screaming intensity with a touch of femininity.  His arms were sharp as well as his footwork. Finally, he hit the ending pose and turned to face the Avengers.

 

"Wow,"  Steve said simply.

 

"You should join a dance crew.  Does your school have one?" Natasha asked.

 

"We do, but it's a club full of cool kids.  Like the ones who look like the textbook definition of Hypebeast."

 

"Why don't you go for it?"

 

Peter gave a look that screamed, Social Anxiety™.

 

"They'd be crazy not to take you, besides, I bet they'd kill for more guys on their team."

 

That was true.  The dance crew at Midtown High school always performed at their pep rallies and talent show.  Peter always wanted to be a part of it but because of his heightened senses, he doubted he'd be able to withstand such a loud environment.

 

He explained this, hoping it was a good enough excuse.

 

"We can work around that, kid.  If I figure out a way to make you some sort of sound dampening earplugs, will you join?"

 

"It's time people saw more of your talent!"

 

Peter sighed in resignation, but internally, he was sort of excited, "Fine."

 

"Good"  Steve gave him a proud smile, as did Natasha and Clint.

 

Peter smiled back, “Now I can flex Fortnite dances in front of the school.”

 

“No, that’s not what I-”  He was cut off by Peter doing the shooting dance.

 

Clint fell to the ground in agony, Natasha grit her teeth, Steve looked away in disgust, and Tony covered his face in shame.

 

Pepper popped her head in, "Anyone want ice cream?"  

 

"Yeah!"  Peter cheered as he paraded back into the elevator, leaving the heroes.  

 

Once school was back in session, no one would know what hit them once he joined the dance crew.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all !! sorry it's been ten years !!!! school got busy second semester yk yk
> 
> second, here's the dances peter learned:  
> sexyback remix by justin timberlake  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGTJBzFJULI  
> 7 rings by ariana grande  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfwV8vkIXvI
> 
> third, sorry for any continuity errors sjsjsjsjs just ignore them lol
> 
> lastly, thanks for all the support ! i love you all <33


End file.
